


Sleepy

by thesaltydragon, UnfortunatelySux



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Consensual Kink, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Fluff, Handcuffs, M/M, Mild Smut, Safe Sane and Consensual, Teasing, blame seb, seb’s fault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 18:15:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13769775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesaltydragon/pseuds/thesaltydragon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfortunatelySux/pseuds/UnfortunatelySux
Summary: Jeremy is always sleepy after sex, so Michael teases him about it.





	Sleepy

**Author's Note:**

> neither of us wanted this to go as far as it did -sux

Michael carefully extracted himself from where his and Jeremy's bodies were tangled together. He laid out on his back, still breathing heavily as his sweat dried against the cool sheets. He took a moment to collect himself, finally catching his breath as the last traces of his high faded. He eventually pushed himself up into a sitting position, intending to get something to use so that they could clean up.

Jeremy’s eyes stayed closed. He breathed deeply, still coming down from his own pleasure high, overstimulated and weak. He held his arm out to grab at Michael, trying to keep him there just a minute longer. 

Michael smiled, laughing softly as he looked down at the dazed boy. “Jerm, we need to clean up.” He muttered, affectionately running a hand through Jeremy's sex mussed hair.

Jeremy cracked an eye open. “Baby, please,” he pleaded, though he didn’t really know what he was asking for. Michael was right. Jeremy didn’t want to sleep in all the sweaty stickiness on the sheets and on their bodies. 

Michael leaned down, pressing a lazy kiss to his lips. “I’ll only be a second.” He whispered, pulling away once again. He grabbed some tissues from the box that resided on Jeremy's night stand, quickly and gingerly wiping off the… excess fluid, from their bodies. He tossed the tissues and tied condom blindly across the room- hopefully landing in the trash can- and then made to get up out of the bed. They need clean boxers, at least.

Jeremy didn’t move unless Michael needed him to in order to reach more of his skin to clean up. He still felt completely gone, exhausted to the point of total weakness. He closed his open eye and took deep breaths, waiting for Michael to come back. Desperately waiting. He couldn’t afford to fall asleep before Michael climbed back into his arms. Not again. He didn’t want to miss the sleepy hugs and tired kisses that usually came after these activities. 

Michael shuffled over to Jeremy's dresser, pulling out two pairs of underwear- Michael had a sizeable amount of spare clothes at Jeremy's house these days- one of which he slipped on. He made his way back to the bed, a dopey, lovesick grin on his face as he took in Jeremy. He was laid out, thoroughly wrecked, emanating his afterglow. Michael sat on the edge of the bed, shaking Jeremy's shoulder. “Hey, are you asleep already? I have your underwear for you.”

Jeremy was pulled from his slight doze by Michael’s question. “Gross,” he complained, not really knowing what Michael had said. 

Michael rolled his eyes. “How are you so tired just from sex?” He marveled, pulling the boxers up Jeremy's legs for him.

Jeremy shoved his face into his pillow. “You’re just so good, Mikey,” he explained, voice muffled by the material in front of his mouth. 

Michael huffed out a laugh, pulling up the sheets from where they had been discarded at the end of the bed and attempting to straighten them out. “I'm the one who did all the work this time! How tiring can it possibly be to just lay there while your boyfriend rides your dick?”

“Very,” Jeremy breathed, not bothering to dispute anything about who did the work. “You shouldn’t be so surprised. This always happens.”

Michael hummed. “I know. It's amazing, really. Even when I'm the one who tops. It's like you nut out all of your energy.”

“Gross,” Jeremy said for the second time that night. 

Michael smirked, poking Jeremy in the cheek teasingly. “That's not what you said last week, when you jumped me behind the 7/11. You're the one who chose to suck me off. _And swallow_.”

Jeremy opened his eyes again and looked at Michael. “You can’t spit it out when it’s in your damn throat, Mike.”

Michael raised his eyebrows accusingly. “And _who_ is the one with the deepthroating kink, again? Oh yeah, it's Jeremy 'the Boner’ Heere.”

“That is not my nickname. And you get off on hair pulling!”

Michael scoffed, grin still plastered on his face as his eyes narrowed in challenge. “You really want to get into which one of us has the more embarrassing kink?”

“It would keep me awake, would it not?”

Michael gave his boyfriend a pointed look. “Well, you’d _think_ so, but, need I remind you of the time when you _insisted_ you could go for a round two, and then literally fell asleep _with a dick in your hand_?”

“No need to call me out. That wasn’t my proudest moment.” Jeremy yawned. “But if you won’t entertain me, I guess my dreams will.”

“Jeremy, it was _your dick_! If you can fall asleep while trying to get yourself off, I don't know that there's much I can do here.”

“Psh,” Jeremy scoffed. “You just don’t wanna talk about your public sex kink.”

Michael shifted, pulling the blankets over the pair of them as he slid down to lay next to Jeremy, facing him. “Okay, but, like, who _doesn't_ have that kink?” He wrapped his arms around Jeremy's side, pulling him closer.

Jeremy pouted, running a shaky hand down Michael’s arm. “Me.”

Michael gave him a sappy, adoring smile, leaning in to gently place kisses on his forehead, nose, and cheek. “That's not what I’ve seen, Mr. 'lets bang in the MACY's dressing room’.”

“Look, that was one time. I was desperate, and we didn’t even do it!”

Michael laughed, unable to help himself as he kissed the pout off the Jeremy's lips. “We didn't do it because you couldn't keep quiet and almost got us caught.” 

“Well, didn’t that play into your dumb kink anyway?” Jeremy stuck his bottom lip out, hoping to get another kiss.

“Maybe, but I’d rather not be caught with my pants down in the MACY’s. Time and place, Honey.” Michael internally smirked, knowing that Jeremy was purposefully playing up his pout to try and get more kisses from him. Not that he minded, of course, it was really cute. He complied with Jeremy's silent demand, pressing their lips together for another soft kiss. He could spend all day like this, laying in bed with his amazing boyfriend.

Jeremy only broke their kiss to yawn, which he did twice. His eyelids were becoming heavy once again. “Mikey, do you love me?” he found himself asking in the middle of his exhausted daze. 

Michael laughed softly, pushing some of Jeremy's messy hair out of his face. “Of course I do, what kind of question is that?” He pecked Jeremy's lips once again. “I love you more than anything.”

“Perfect,” Jeremy slurred, the sleepy side of him beginning to take over once more. “I love you too,” he said around a yawn. 

Michael grinned, pulling Jeremy up so that he rested comfortably on his chest. “My Sweet Prince,” he hummed, running his fingers through Jeremy's hair. “Even if you do pass out every time after we have sex.”

Jeremy let out a breathy chuckle. “I’m gonna marry your idiot ass.” He didn’t say anything else, a soft snore passing through his throat as he finally fell asleep.  
  
\---------

Michael gasped against Jeremy's lips, hands desperately gripping at the front of his shirt. It had been almost five days since they last had sex– _far_ too long for a pair of teenage boys. That was how they ended up here, all roaming hands and desperate lips as the sat together on Jeremy's bed. Michael gasped for air as Jeremy pulled away from his lips, his shaky hands fumbling for the buttons of his boyfriend's shirt. Michael watched Jeremy's focused gaze as he worked to free him of his clothing, a smile making its way onto his face. “Last time we did this, you proposed to me.”

Jeremy stopped, frozen. “I what? What are you talking about?” His voice was raspy and low, his throat sore from the desperate whimpers he’d been making against Michael’s lips. 

Michael's smile widened, eyes shining. “Don't you remember? Afterwards- when you had been completely worn out- and were about to fall asleep. You pretty much proposed.”

“I think you’re lying,” Jeremy accused. He was getting upset. This was ruining the mood.

Michael shook his head, slipping a hand under Jeremy's shirt to run up his chest as he spoke. “I'm not! It was right as you were falling asleep, you said that you were going to marry me! _Basically_ a proposal.”

“That’s not a proposal. Proposal means to ask, which that isn’t, and even if it was, I didn’t say it, so it didn’t happen.” Jeremy tried to tug his shirt off so that the two of them could get going, but his mood had been dampened by the argument. 

Michael shrugged, helping him remove his shirt. “Maybe,” he leaned forward to place another searing kiss on his lips. “But it was a promise of a proposal.” 

“It didn’t happen.” Jeremy tossed his shirt aside.

Michael quirked an eyebrow, setting to work unbuttoning the few remaining buttons on his own shirt. “Did too. It was right after you asked if I loved you.”

“Of course you do, why would I ask you that? Sounds fake.” Jeremy helped with the buttons, making it a faster process. 

Michael tossed the shirt off, turning back to Jeremy and roughly shoving him back so that he fell onto the bed. Michael climbed on top of him, hands on his chest as he straddled his waist, settling into his lap. “Right? That's what I said. But, it was probably because you were so fucked up from me riding your dick.”

“I remember being ridden, but I don’t remember telling you I was gonna marry you.” Jeremy took being shoved onto the bed well--he was used to it. “I think you’re a liar. Do you wanna top this time?”

Michael nodded, not missing a beat. “Me? A liar? How dare you.” He lowered himself down, lips almost touching but not quite. Seductive, yet teasing. “Why would I lie about something like this?”

“To confuse me! And it’s working!” Jeremy tried to meet Michael’s lips, but they were out of reach only due to the restrictive position Michael had Jeremy in.

Michael smirked at Jeremy's attempt to reach him, keeping his hand firmly planted on his chest to ensure that he couldn't move. “And why,” he started, moving close enough that their lips ghosted each other's in a mere whisper. “Would I want to confuse you?” Michael shifted away from Jeremy's lips, but maintained their proximity as he leaned over to Jeremy's ear, warm breath puffing again his cheek. “Especially right now.”

“B-Because! I’m easily manipulated when I’m confused and you know it!” Jeremy needed to kiss him, he needed _something_. 

Michael laughed. “I don't need you to be confused for you to be easily manipulated.” He bit the shell of Jeremy's ear lightly, lathing his tongue over it before pulling away again. He shifted back to his original position, hovering just out of reach above Jeremy's lips. 

Jeremy choked back the whimper that tried to crawl up and out of his throat. “It- It helps, though, doesn’t it?” He attempted to kiss him again, but the result was the same as before. “Maybe I _won’t_ marry you,” he grumbled in frustration. 

Michael quirked an eyebrow, moving farther away. “No? You gonna break up with me when we get to college?” He snorted, very much enjoying how worked up he was getting just from the teasing. “Can I dom, by the way?”

Jeremy whined. “I already asked you to,” he said before trying to use more of his strength this time to reach Michael’s lips. If they were where they had been moments before, he might have gotten to them, but now that he was further away, he missed again. “I just _might_ dump you now, instead.”

Michael tsked, pushing Jeremy down into the bed with more force. “You said top, not dom.” He clarified. He ground his hips down into Jeremy's- just once- to get his attention. Not that he didn't already have it. “And you aren't getting me any closer to kissing you with all these dumping comments.”

This whimper, Jeremy couldn’t bite back. It was loud and whiny, drawn out. “ _Please_ , Michael, you know I’m not serious!” If they weren’t in this situation, Jeremy would have laughed and said he thought Michael had said ‘dumpling’ comments. Now wasn’t the time. 

Michael moved closer again. “Warmer. You have to be good to get what you want, remember?” He dug his nails into the skin of Jeremy's chest.

Jeremy didn’t even bother trying to quiet his noises this time. “I’ll be g-good, I promise,” he stammered. 

Michael hummed, once again ghosting Jeremy's lips with his own. “And do good boys call their boyfriend a liar?” He started scratching down Jeremy's chest, agonizingly slow.

Jeremy’s whimpers turned into groans, almost moans. “N-No,” he answered, breath caught in his throat. 

Michael smirked, pressing a chaste peck to Jeremy's lips before removing his hands, instead trailing them down Jeremy's arms until he reached his wrists, pinning them above his head harshly. “Do good boys plan to marry their boyfriends?”

Jeremy nodded violently, his eyes screwed shut. He needed relief. “Yes!” he hissed, but there was no malice in his voice. “They- fuck, Michael- they do!”

Michael let out a pleased hum, pressing their lips together again- longer this time, but not _nearly_ long enough. He used the opportunity to maneuver Jeremy's hands closer to the head board, grabbing something off of the bed stand before turning back to Jeremy again. 

“Are you a good boy, Jeremy?” He pressed his hips down into Jeremy's, hard enough to have the intended effect, but not enough to provide Jeremy with the relief that he was so desperately bargaining for. Not yet.

“Yes!” Jeremy uttered immediately, becoming even more desperate for the touch he desired. “I can show you! Please let me show you, baby-” His breathing got erratic and cut himself off.

Michael hummed calmly again, pressing down almost imperceptibly harder as he smirked at Jeremy. He held his gaze, distracting him from what his hands were doing. “Finish your sentence.” He commanded, gaze intense.

Jeremy almost moaned, but used the last of his free will to stop himself. Instead, he blurted, “Let me show- show you how good I can be, Mikey, _please_!” It wasn’t really a continuation of his unfinished sentence, but he couldn’t really think. 

Michael's smirk morphed into a devious grin as Jeremy heard a soft clicking sound above them, his wrists suddenly touching cool metal. Michael retracted his hands, lifting up off of Jeremy completely, shifting to sit to the side of his prone form. He easily popped the button of the boy’s jeans, sliding them off and discarding them blindly. He left his own on, climbing back into Jeremy's lap. “You can show me. But only after you get my pants off.”

Jeremy’s eyebrows furrowed; he still hadn’t quite understood the situation. He huffed, pulling his arms down to Michael’s hips--but they didn’t work. Then, it hit him. The metal was handcuffs, hooked on his wrists and wrapped around a bedpost so he couldn’t move. He whimpered at how unfair it was. He needed those pants off of Michael, but he couldn’t reach them! He couldn’t even sit up enough to get the button between his teeth. He pathetically attempted to get them off with his thighs, only managing to look awkward. 

Michael hummed, coaxingly grinding down into Jeremy's hips. “Oh, come on. You can do better than that. Get creative.”

Jeremy tried. He really tried. Tears began finding their way down his hot cheeks after a while of failing to get any progress done. “Please, Mikey,” he begged, ashamed at himself for giving up. “I-I can’t do it, I’m sorry-” A sob cut him off, his body shaking. He was so desperate. 

Michael’s facade cracked slightly. He had never been great at the whole 'maintaining dominance’ thing. His heart just couldn't do it. He leaned down, cooing at his teary boyfriend. “Hey, it’s okay. You tried your best, and that's enough for me. You’ve been such a good boy for me, Jeremy.” He pressed kisses to the tear tracks staining Jeremy's cheeks, lowering himself down so that he could press his weight into the other boy's body- making sure to prop himself up enough not to crush him but still able to maintain the maximum amount of physical contact.

“Good boys deserve to be rewarded.” He shucked off his jeans, leaving them both in nothing but boxers as he finally pressed their lips together in a hot kiss. He rolled their hips together, starting up a slow, steady rhythm to relieve some of Jeremy's desperation. He pulled back from the kiss, stopping only centimeters away from his lips, whispering softly. “Color?” He ran his fingers through Jeremy's hair, not moving any further until he had permission.

Jeremy had stopped his crying and giggled just a little bit as Michael gave in. He nodded as he said, “Gr-Green,” and screwed his eyes shut again in anticipation. 

Michael smiled. “Okay, Jeremy. Show me just how good you can be.” He smashed their lips together again.

\--------------

Michael gasped for air as he laid his head against Jeremy's chest, eyes closed tightly as he rode out his blissful wave. Jeremy, beneath him, was doing much the same- albeit much less quiet. Jeremy always had been loud in bed, _especially_ around the… end. Michael relished in the euphoria, listening to Jeremy's strained whimpers as they eventually died out, leaving their heavy panting as the only sound in the room. 

Michael eventually gathered himself enough to peel himself off of Jeremy. His body felt like jelly, causing him to be very shaky as he reach over to get the handcuff key off of the bedside table. 

Jesus. They hadn't gone _that_ hard in quite a while. Michael carefully undid the handcuffs, Jeremy's arms falling limply to the bed as he tossed them aside. Michael cleaned up as quickly and efficiently as he could- which was easier this time, since they had both used condoms for that specific reason. It was easier to wait a couple more second in the beginning than it is to clean jizz off your sheets. 

He sighed, crawling back into bed next to Jeremy. He was still lying there on his back, eyes closed. Michael wasn't surprised, considering everything that had just happened. He reached up, pulling Jeremy's arms into his grip so that he could inspect them. There was, as expected, some light bruising due to Jeremy reflexively pulling at the cuffs, causing them to dig into his skin. He gingerly ran a finger over the bruising, humming softly. “Do you feel okay? Does it hurt?” He cleared his throat, trying to rid his voice of some of the lingering hoarseness as he looked up at Jeremy, waiting for a response. 

And he kept waiting. Jeremy didn't move. Michael's eyes narrowed in suspicion, trying again. “Jeremy?” 

Nothing. 

He was asleep. _Already_. It had only been five minutes! Michael pouted, shaking Jeremy's shoulder lightly. “Jeremy.”

Jeremy twitched, shifting in his sleep as a soft snore escaped his lips. He didn’t wake up, though. 

Michael huffed, shaking him again. “ _Jeremy_.” He refused to sleep without first receiving his post sex cuddles and pillow talk.

Jeremy groaned. “‘M tired,” he slurred, his eyes still closed and his breath still even. 

Michael whined, tilting Jeremy's head to face him so that he could place a quick peck on his lips. “Please?”

Jeremy shifted again. “Did I do okay?” he asked, his voice sleepy and slow. 

Michael grinned, reaching over the edge of the bed to grab the blankets that had been kicked off. “You did amazing, Miah.” He kissed him again, trying to rouse him further as he draped the blanket over their lower halves. “Wake up, though, I still wanna talk to you!”

“I’m sleepy,” Jeremy complained, but he backed himself closer to Michael. “What d’you wanna talk about, anyway?” He was exhausted, but he couldn’t let Michael be upset. 

Michael hummed softly, arm automatically wrapping around Jeremy's midsection. “Do you feel okay?”

Jeremy snuggled closer. “What do you mean?”

Michael lifted one of Jeremy's arms, bringing his wrist to their attention. “Well, this, first of all.”

Jeremy shrugged against the sheets. “It’s not the first time I’ve had those bruises.”

Michael rolled his eyes, bringing his wrist up to his lips and kissing the bruises softly. “First time you came three times in a row.”

Jeremy laughed a little, stopping himself because of how sore he felt. “And you had the nerve to wake me up from my post-three-nuts nap.”

Michael snorted. “When did you even fall asleep?”

“After you said I take dick like a champ and bit my ear,” Jeremy said proudly. 

Michael choked, coughing out a laugh. “Jeremy, what the fuck?! You fell asleep while _both of us_ were _nutting_?! How the fuck?!”

“No! I fell asleep _after_ I nutted!” Jeremy promised. He was still feeling a little submissive, hoping he hadn’t really upset Michael. 

Michael's laughter died down to a soft chuckle as he pulled Jeremy even closer. “You dork.” He mumbled, burying his nose into the hair at the base of Jeremy's neck. “Sorry I teased so hard at the start. That may have been a _bit_ much.”

Jeremy hugged Michael’s arms tighter. “I’m sorry I couldn’t do it right,” he said seriously. 

Michael frowned, shifting to prop himself up enough so that he could see Jeremy's face. “Jere, No, you did perfect! I just maybe shouldn't have gotten you quite so worked up. Although, for future reference, you could've just asked me to take them off. I would've done it.”

“I didn’t even think of it! What the hell?!” Jeremy felt stupid. “Just get naked next time.”

Michael laughed, settling back into his previous position. “I didn't even think it was _possible_ for guys to nut that many times.” He mused.

“You bring out the best in me,” Jeremy said. “Can I sleep now?”

Michael shifted slightly, getting more comfortable. “Only if you admit that you _basically_ proposed.”

“I didn’t!”

Michael punched him in the arm lightly. “Yes you did!”

Remembering the issue this had caused earlier, Jeremy gave up. He was too tired to argue anyway. “Fine, but we always knew we were gonna get married.”

Michael shrugged, a pleased grin on his face. “Still. Never hurts to remind each other.”


End file.
